


Smitten Over the Sun

by WritingForAChance



Series: The Night, Dusk, and the Day [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Best friend James Potter, Best friend Remus Lupin, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor, Hogsmeade, Hufflepuff, Light Angst, Multi, Protective Remus Lupin, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Remus Lupin as Moony, Remus Lupin x reader - Freeform, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Sirius Black x reader - Freeform, Slytherin, harry potter fandom, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForAChance/pseuds/WritingForAChance
Summary: The prologue to series ‘Smitten Over the Sun’. Y/N’s unprepared for the first class, but the always useful Remus Lupin comes to the rescue with one request, which introduces her to the guys and the school wide famous Sirius Black.





	1. Chapter 1

It was always a bland story to others when Remus and Y/N told people how they became friends, considering it was out of sudden impulse for Remus to request her to sit with him and Y/N not being as prepared for transfiguration as she thought, but if it weren’t for that, they wouldn’t be where they are now;

~

If only the Gryffindor's hadn’t had a winning quidditch match then she would have been able to go to bed at a regular time. But instead, James Potter, someone who she had yet to talk to, hosted another after-party in their common room to celebrate the team's winnings, leaving anyone who wanted a peaceful night disturbed.

She didn’t know why she stayed in the common room, Y/N's conversation skilled lacked and she didn’t know enough people to enjoy a night with friends. Maybe it was just to say she was there, or to find out things that had been going around the school without anyone having to come up and tell her.

Yet, her decisions were forced to be paid for when she woke up late the next morning, limbs felt heavy as she threw her needed items into her bag, not bothering to review over everything and scurried to her class. The large bag's contents were checked over only when she had arrived at the classroom door, but the absence of a certain item seemed to cause her to fret. 

A quill.

‘Bloody hell’ she thought, looking around the mostly empty classroom to see if anyone could potentially lend her a spare. Thankfully, her fellow Gryffindor, Remus Lupin seemed to be seated peacefully without the rest of his friends, his eyes focused on the current book he held in his hands. She sighed, shifting her bag to rest higher on her shoulder, holding her chin high as she took small steps to his desk, letting her lips ghost into a smile. 

Though it’s not like she hadn’t talked to him before, in comparison to the other students that attended Hogwarts, he could be considered close. They did tend to talk when they found each other near, but it was only ever about the basic discussions, such as how school work has been piling up, or other simplistic things, therefore nothing to consider them friends. 

Standing close to his desk, she couldn’t help but feel slightly shy asking for something. Though when she reminded herself it that or not take notes, surely anyone could see the better choice. Tapping her hand on the desk with a soft drum, he looked up at her, flashing a confused smile in her direction, “Oh hey,” He paused for a moment, taking the chance to remember her name, “Y/N right?” He smiled, slightly apologetic.

She nodded, “Hey Remus," She smiled stiffly, "I was just wondering if I could borrow a spare quill? I didn’t end up getting a chance to pack last night after our common room seemed to be incredibly energetic.” 

He nodded, turning to rummage through his bag until pulling out a spare, “Here.” He winked, handing it to her flustered self, “Honestly surprised to hear you were actually at a Gryffindor celebration didn’t think it was your scene.”

Y/N looked at him, evidently shocked, “You’ve noticed?”

He shrugged, looking back down at his book before marking the page, shoving it into his bag, “Well yeah, hard to miss when you blush anytime a teacher calls on you.”  
She watched the corners of Remus’ mouth turn upwards as her cheeks grew warm, “Ah well I guess that would make sense. Thank you, Remus, have a good day.” She smiled slightly, turning around to head to one of the empty desks. 

The feeling of a hand wrapped around her arm stopped her from advancing more than a few steps, as she turned to see Remus smiling at her, “Sit with me?” He spoke, unsure of himself. Letting go of her arm he ran a hand through his hair, “I’m sure Peter won’t have a problem with changing seats.”

She hummed, looking towards his seat, “And the others?” She questioned, hesitant, “I won’t be invading will I?”

Shaking his head, Remus grabbed her hand and pulling her towards the seat beside his own, “Maybe, but they’ll get over it.” He watched as she sat, taking her bag and setting it beside her, “Think of it as payment for using my quill.”

She laughed, taking out her things, Remus taking his spot beside as he watched her. He didn’t know why he wanted her to sit with him. It wasn’t like he usually invited random people to sit with him, so the exception of Y/N baffled him, though, at the same time, he didn’t regret it, meaning he made the right decision, even if it was more spontaneous than anything. They spent the rest of what little time they had talking and getting to know each other, finding out things they had in common which created easy conversation. Somehow in that amount of time, both had created a special friendship. There was a sense of comfort that both seemed to notice, causing a sense of relaxation between the two.  
James, Sirius, and Peter walked in just before the bell, all heading for their spots until they noticed the girl in Peter’s spot. They watched for a bit as Remus laughed along with something she said, a toothy grin pointed in her direction as she spoke. James was the first to walk up to them, with the other two followings in tow. He smiled at his friend before giving Y/N a confused glace, “Remus who’s this?” He spoke, not taking his eyes off of her.

The other boy rolled his eyes, looking towards Sirius and Peter who seemed to be acting just as weird, “This is Y/N L/N. A fellow Gryffindor that I’ve asked to sit with me.” He spoke as if nothing seemed odd, while Y/N just eyes read ‘help me.’

She smiled at James, shyly sticking out her hand for him to shake before doing the same for the others, “It’s nice to meet the rest of you.” She spoke, just as Professor McGonagall, walked in, telling everyone to sit down for the lesson.

Throughout the entire lecture, Y/N felt eyes burning into her head, seemingly making it hard to completely focus, and the piece of crumpled parchment that fell onto her desk only distracted her more. She looked towards Remus, who quickly glanced at her with a raised eyebrow before turning back to the Professor. Frowning, she slowly unfolded it to find the messy scroll of Sirius’ handwriting. 

‘So how’d a beauty like you find Remus anyway?’ She read, and couldn’t help but snicker at before folding it up and shoving it in her pocket. She turned to Sirius, winking at him before turning back to the front, leaving him stunned, and intrigued by her. Needless to say, the only thing he found out from the lesson was that he wanted to get to know Y/N.  
From where he sat, Sirius could only see her side profile, but it was enough for him to focus on her eyes, a brilliant colour he found himself bewitched by. He noticed that when Professor McGonagall said for them to begin practicing the Gemino spell, she turned to Remus, whispering to him about something before he laughed.

Sirius was completely baffled, quickly turning towards James who paid no mind to it, then to Peter who was to busy trying to figure out the spell than to be curious about her. Clearly frustrated, he set his head down on the desk, watching them as they did the spell together, noticing the smile that crossed her face as she cast it successfully.

By the time class let up, Sirius was fascinated that this girl had looked passed him. Sure she was focused on one of his best mate’s, but it didn’t help that she didn’t even reply to his note.

He watched as Y/N talked to Remus, waving at him slightly before walking off to wherever. His eyes followed as Remus joined them with a light smile on his face, trying to answer any questions he could about her before Sirius spoke one of his own;

“Will we be seeing her again?” 

He looked to where she left, “Maybe not right away.” He shrugged nonchalantly, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips before he gathered his things, paying no attention to his friends as they watching him place the items into his bag. Watching as he picked up the borrowed quill and smiled, “So you guys understand if I’m around less than?”  
James smiled, throwing his arm around Remus, “Aye Remus, you sure seemed to get along with her then?” He teased, to which the only response he got was him ducking his head down, a light pink ghosting his cheeks, “I’d say we’d understand plenty.” He winked.

Sirius nodded along, still pondering about how she wouldn’t be making another appearance anytime soon. For some reason, like Remus, she seemed to have drawn his interest without really knowing her. After all, she practically ignored his first attempt of flirting, something many others would swoon over.  
He wanted to know her, even if it meant he would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

From the first moment, they began their friendship, a bond made out of steel formed between them. Remus always knew from the start that he would end up fancying her. It was the instant connection that clued him in and was only reassured more when he’d notice his smile was different when she was around, or how his heart fluttered whenever they touched, no matter how brief. He was in deep, sinking like a skip in the middle of the ocean, and it hadn’t been more than a month and a half. Remus knew that in a short amount of time, she had become his best friend. That wasn’t to say that he and the rest of the marauders weren’t as close to him as before, in fact, they all supported his new friendship. To him, she was a delicate piece of art that could only be admired up close. She was his art, the type where each brush stroke added to the picture. In simple, he had become head over heels for her.

He also noticed the confidence she had when around him,, her usual flushed state when a teacher called on her was now blooming into something new, she was now eager to answer questions. He admired how she seemed carefree around him, how she was willing to mess around now, and most importantly he admired that she seemed to like him for him, his self worth in her eyes never changed no matter if he was having a good day or bad. Remus found himself constantly surprised at how much he trusted her, not only with small things but with his one secret that he burdened his thoughts with rejection. He wasn’t planning it, but when she came to the medical wing the evening after his transformation, he couldn’t stand to not tell her the reason behind the pain he was in. She smiled sadly as he told her the story, and when he finished, a long silence loomed over them before she stood up, leading Remus to think the worst. Instead, she carefully hugged him, making sure in no way to hurt him. He let himself wrap his arms around her, bringing her as close as he could. She smiled into the side of his neck, “Remus, no wonder you got to put in Gryffindor,” She whispered, letting herself relax in his arms, “Everything you’ve had to go through makes you so strong. Never forget that despite the different side of you, you’re still an amazing person.” She pulled back, looking at him with a large smile.

He found himself smiling along, shifting so she could lay down with him. He felt the warmth of her body as she cuddled up to him, wrapping his arms around her as she rests her head on his chest. He savoured the way it felt to have her against her. They spoke no words, letting the silence bring her to sleep Remus bent down slowly, pressing a lingering kiss to the top of her head, “Thank you.” He spoke, letting himself fall asleep. 

By the time James and the other Marauders had found a chance to sneak into the medical ward, it was well past curfew. James noticed first as he took off the invisibility cloak, tucking it under his arm and grinning proudly of the two. He waved to Sirius, who was lightly whispering to Peter before pausing mid-conversation. 

His reaction wasn’t like James', who was beaming for his friend. Instead, he couldn’t help but feel upset by the sight. He couldn’t help but keep his eyes on Y/N. The way her hair was sprawled out, and the peaceful smile she had made Sirius want to comb his hands through her hair while she told him stories about her home life. He couldn’t help but fantasize about how her voice sounded when she talked about something she was proud of. He would only admit it to himself but he wanted to be in Remus’ position, with her cuddled up to him while they both slept. He felt something stir inside him. An unpleasant emotion that forced him to tear his gaze away and looked towards James, “Think we should wake him up?” 

James nodded, to which he slightly shook him just enough for Remus to awake from his slumber. They watched as he tried to sit up, only to remember his unconscious friend, and instead just pulled her closer to him. He groaned in his sleepy state, finally looking towards his guests, “Hey.” He whispered, with a small smile pulling on his lips.

James smiled, sitting on the chair Y/N had originally sat on, while Sirius and Peter pulled up chairs from beside other the other beds in the medical wing. He watched as Remus let himself shift while not waking the sleeping girl. It was obvious that he truly cared for her, but decided not to say anything at the time. Remus looked towards the others, who all shared the same curious look as to the time when they first met her. 

James, who had seemed to be the least affected by her presence spoke up, “How are you feeling mate?” 

He smiled, looking up to meet James’ eyes, “Sore, though I could tell this was an easier transformation.” He mumbled, still half asleep.  
The other male nodded, “Reckon she had something to do with it?”

He looked down, smiling lightly, “Yeah. Think the thought of her relaxed me in a way before I went under,” He spoke softly, the twinkle appearing in his eyes again, “She’s really special.”

James looked to Sirius with a knowing smirk, “You think you can convince her to finally let us get to know her?”

Sirius looked to Remus with hopeful eyes. Since he had given Y/N the note, he had found his mind to wander to her. Normally in the great hall when Remus sometimes sat with her, he’d watch the two talk and laugh, wishing that he was apart of it. Part of him knew that his interest in her was because he liked her, but another part just decided to ignore it. He watched Remus, waiting for his response, “I’ll have to talk with Y/N, but yes.”

With that, they all quietly celebrated, up until Remus let out a yawn and they decided to let his rest again. Smiling, he lowered himself into a comfortable position before pulling Y/N close, letting himself fall into a deep slumber.

Y/N was the first to wake, grinning as she looked to Remus’ sleeping form, slowly, she ran her fingers through his bedhead, savouring the feeling of how soft it felt. She loved the sandy brown colour, and the way light reflected off of it to give it a beautiful shimmer. She also loved that he never really put anything into it, and just let it do its own thing. Y/N loved how it felt in between his fingers and continued until she heard the low hums from Remus, who let his eyes flutter open, instantly finding Y/N’s. She smiled at him, to which he returned with one of his own. The type he had reserved especially for her. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the simplicity of each other until Madam Pomfrey noticed the pair.

She smiled at them, placing down two trays with breakfast, “Seeing as you too had slept in, I asked someone to bring both of you some food. Hope it’s up to your standards.” she smiled, turning to do her own thing once more, “oh and before I forget, Remus it seems your condition appeared to be a lot…” she glanced at Y/N.

Remus smiled, nudging his companion to say something, “It’s okay Madam Pomfrey, I know.” She smiled.

They both giggled on the look of shock that crossed the older women's face before she straightens up, “Alright dear. It seems that your transformation was a lot easier, I have my suspicions but they aren’t needed to be shared. Anyways, you will be able to leave towards the afternoon, Y/N I’ve allowed you to accompany him for the time being.”

They both smiled, while Y/N got up to grab their food. Both talking about anything that came to mind, and when they had set the trays aside, she snuggled back into Remus’ chest, him combing his hands through her messy hair. He admired her natural beauty, the way her eyes shined, or the way her hair fell into her face. He loved when she blushed, especially when he was the cause. He knew he was in deep, and having Y/N alongside him did his some good, but sometimes, such as now where they were in their own world, he wished he could call her hers. Or to just lean over and kiss her. Yet, for now, he was able to just let it be as it is. She had become such an important part of his life, so for now, he would only be her best friend.

He waited till she finished whatever story she was on, smiling. He hoped she would agree to actually meet his friends, to be able to spend time with everyone he had become close with. Inhaling slowly, he spoke, “Y/N.” He smiled, taking her hand in his, “The guys came in last night when you were asleep, and they wanted me to ask you something."

She huffed, covering her face wither her hands, “And you didn't wake me up! Remus, I was asleep on top of you.” She spoke, evidently embarrassed as he laughed, causing her to look up with a raised eyebrow, ‘What’s so funny Lupin?”

He smiled, “They thought it was,” he paused, smirking, “cute.”

Y/N groaned, shoving him lightly so she wouldn’t hurt him, “Great.” She spoke under her breath.

“Anyways, they want to know if you’ll finally let me introduce you.” He spoke, taking both her hands in his, looking into her eyes, “Please, for me?”

She contemplated it. Truthfully, there was nothing bad about it. Just meeting three guys that happen to be popular around the school for pulling pranks, even if she knew that Remus would never let that happen. She searched for something on his face, looking for any possible signs of mischief. Yet, there was none, so she nodded, “Alright, I'll do it.”  
He smiled, throwing his long arms around her and pulling his to his chest, laughing at his actions, Remus joining in. When they finally died down, he spoke again, lips pressed to the top of her head, “Thank you Y/N.” 

She smiled, about to respond when Madam Pomfrey appeared, “Remus it seems you are good to go, let me know if anything bothers you of course.”

He nodded, letting Y/N stand up before himself, “Yes miss.” 

He nodded towards Y/N, letting her know they should go, they walked together for a while, not really talking, just letting a comfortable silence pass by, until they walked past the library, “I’m going to be there till dinner, tell your friends to meet me in the astrology tower after dinner, kay?” She smiled.

He nodded, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it before slowly letting go, watching as the light crimson shade he loved spread across her cheeks before entering the library. Remus stood there for a moment, smiling to himself. Letting himself get lost in his mind until someone called his name. Looking up, he began to approach his friend., meeting James halfway as the others followed after, “We went to the medical wing to come to visit you but you weren’t there, we’ve been looking all over.” James spoke, dragging Remus along to wherever they were going, ‘but nevermind that, what did Y/N say?”

Remus shoved his hands in his pockets, letting himself follow along with James, “She agreed, told me to tell all of you to meet her in the astrology tower after dinner.”

He watched as James turned around, everyone high fiving as if it was some large goal they had finally completed. He noticed their expressions, the way Sirius seemed to perk up more, or the way James’ step seemed to have more pep, either way, it was clear that they truly had been patiently waiting to meet her.

Later, Remus watched as Y/N left the dining hall, saying that he was going to check on her and for them to come later. Exiting the great hall, he was in no way surprised to see Y/N waiting for him, instantly wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He noticed the way she seemed dazed out, it was clear she was nervous, and it made his heart flutter. He felt touched at how she worried about formally meeting his friends. They were the ones that he told her stories about as they occupied a couch in the common room. They were important to Remus, so she hoped they would be important to her. They continued to walk to where they were going as they lightly chatted.

Reaching the tower, her nerves started to grow worse, forcing Remus to take ahold of her and pull her into his arms, noticing the way her muscles relaxed, “Don’t worry, “ She heard his whisper, “They’ll love you.”

She smiled, closing her eyes as they stood there, unaware of the presence of three other people, all stood there in shock, before James smirked, clapping his hands together, “Sorry to break up the moment but I believe we’re here to meet a Y/N Y/L/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I already suck at constant updates and it's been two chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> The Prologue is officially the start! Can I say how excited I am for this, considering it's really well planned out for me this time. Anyways, Hope you stick around for it all!


End file.
